Birthday Present
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot. Abby decides to give Gibbs a special present on his birthday. Only... She can't find him anywhere in the office. What happens when she finally delivers it? **THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC. PURELY FRIENDSHIP!**


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first NCIS story. I usually write Criminal Minds, so I hope you enjoy it! And P.S., I am a Kate lover! :)**

**Note: I have NO idea how far away the restaurant **_**Citronelle **_**is from the NCIS base, so I just plopped it in there. I don't live in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Gibbs? Gi-ibbs, where are you?"Abby shouted before bounding through Ducky's lab, being careful not to drop the package clutched so tightly in her hands.

"Abby, darling, Agent Gibbs isn't in here," Ducky smiled, picking at the remnants of a body. Vials were scattered on a work tray, and he had a mask pulled over his face. James gave her a small wave from his spot in the corner of the room. Abby returned the gesture with a smile then turned back to Ducky.

"Oh, right. Huh, I guess I was looking in the wrong spot. He told me was going to be in here to examine Sergeant Davis's body," Abby recalled in a confused manner. She stuck her hip out to the side, gnawing on a fingernail and wracking her brain. She had just checked his desk, finding nothing but Kate scowling at Tony while he projectile-launched Tic-Tacs toward her, with McGee sitting in the corner, attempting to read _Slaughterhouse 5_ by Kurt Vonnegut, but failing.

"Where could he be?" she asked out loud, intent on delivering the object in her hand.

"Sorry my dear, but he hasn't been here to help me examine this… Er… rather… _fine _young man's body yet," Ducky shrugged. Abby frowned.

"Alright, well, thanks anyway, Duck!" Abby grinned, rippling her fingers in a goodbye wave. She skipped out the door and continued on in her search to find Gibbs.

"Gibbs? Where are you?" she called again through the hallway. Her jet-black pigtails bounced against her neck, bringing a cool wind toward her face.

"Hey Abbs, are you still looking for Gibbs?" she heard McGee's voice call out behind her.

"No, Timothy. I've just decided to skip around and shout his name out," she quipped dryly with a small grin. McGee let out a chuckle.

"Alright, Abigail," he grinned. "I saw him leave earlier, but I'm not sure where he went," McGee explained.

"Dang it, I really wanted to get this to him before his party!" she frowned. McGee's brows flew up in confusion.

"Wait, what party?"

"It's his birthday, McGee," Abby lead on in a 'duh' tone, "And we're all having a party for him tonight at _Citronelle_."

"Gee, we're going all the way over to _Citronelle_ just for Gibbs's birthday?"

"Hey! It's not _just _Gibbs's birthday. It _is _Gibbs's birthday, and we wanted to do something special for him."

"Okay, okay, sorry, Abbs. I… I don't know. Isn't _Citronelle _a little over-the-top for a birthday party?"

"No! Why would you say that, McGee?" Abby cried out. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just be there at six and wear something nice," she barked with a grin before closing the elevator doors.

"If I was Gibbs… Where would I be?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her brain, and she flung open her car door. Slamming on the engine, she pealed out of the parking structure and took off toward Gibbs's apartment.

-Gibbs's Residence-

_Knock-knock! _Abby's fist rapped the door.

Inside, Gibbs smiled, recognizing the knock that could only belong to one Abby Scuito.

"Come in," he called from his seat on the couch. An especially old taping of 'Creature Double Feature' was playing on the screen of his television.

Abby pushed open the door gently, then seeing Gibbs on the couch, ran in and slammed herself down beside him.

"Woah there, Abbs. Is there something you need?" he asked, grinning.

"No, but there's something _you _need," she giggled, handing him the wrapped present. He ran the pads of his fingers over it, a smile playing on his lips.

"Abbs, you didn't have to. You guys are already taking me out to _Citronelle _tonight," he reminded her, slipping his finger under a space in the wrapping paper.

"I know, but I wanted to get something special for the boss," she said.

Gibbs's finger ran through the crisp paper, revealing a wooden box underneath. Atop the box were the words _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_ etched in black cursive.

"Abbs…" he smiled.

"Open it all the way!" she clapped. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," he chuckled lightly. He pushed the lid open to reveal a small boat figure.

It was a hand-carved model of his boat, the _Kelly_.

"Abbs… This is beautiful," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

"You like it? I made it myself," she beamed proudly, returning his hug.

"Abby, I love it. Thank you so much," he smiled.

"No probs, boss," she grinned. Checking the time, her eyes widened.

"We have an hour and a half to get there and get ready!" she cried out. Gibbs shook his head.

"Then you better get going. I'll see you there, Abby," he smiled, ushering her out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Gibbs returned to his couch, the wooden boat model lying on its side. He picked it up, smiled, and set it on the mantle of the fireplace. This way, when he came in and out of the house, he would always be reminded of Abby Scuito.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my first NCIS fic! Please leave a review. Thanks! :) **


End file.
